


Why I'm Talking to You

by badvibrations



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: You always have fun at festivals, but upon meeting Eggsy, that fun kicks into high gear.





	Why I'm Talking to You

You are making your way to the next stage at the festival when you spot him -- granted, he looks like practically every other guy around his age that is walking around the grounds, but there is something different. He has a lightness about him, an air that feels playful, that you can easily tell from how he laughs along with the group of guys he is stood with. Yet still there is something else about him that you cannot work out, whatever it is that sets him apart and catches your eye.

Of course he is handsome, that goes without saying. You can see his brightly colored eyes even standing several feet away from him, not to mention how clearly you can see the strong shape of his jaw -- both of which are features that draw you in quickly. His snug jacket and well fitting jeans were what got your attention next, doing nothing to hide how muscular he is, you are happy to say.

You take a sip of your drink, finally looking away from him before you are caught staring. Spotting your friends nearby, you make your way towards them, making a mental note to try finding the mystery man later. Before you know it, your group is on their way to another stage before you miss the next act.

You had consumed a few drinks, and there was no denying that you were slightly buzzed. It was dark and you had lost your friends -- you knew that it was important to find them before you headed to see the main acts, because once it was all over, it would be nearly impossible.

However, all thoughts of finding your friends leave your mind when you spot the man from earlier, much to your delight. You take a deep breath, knowing that with the buzz you had, you would be much more open to flirt with him -- otherwise you would be far too nervous to approach.

Before you can even make your way towards him, a girl slides in beside him, wrapping her arms around his body. Of course it was too good to be true, he has a girlfriend; you sigh heavily, taking the final sip of your drink before discarding it in the bin nearby. You spare one more glance at the man, figuring you can at least have a drunken, inappropriate dream about him later, but instead you notice him appearing uncomfortable at the girl beside him. You casually take a few steps closer, playing it off as though you were looking for someone. 

“Right, I’ve told you that I’m not interested,” the man says, prying the girl’s hand from around his body, and taking a step back.

“Why not?” the girl whines, reaching for his hands only to have him yank them from her grasp.

“I’m sorry, love, you aren’t my type.”

“What is your type, then?” she says. “I can be whatever you’d like.”

“I’m sure your mates are looking for you,” the man presses, with a kind smile, clearly trying to remain calm with the girl pawing at him incessantly. “I can help you find them, how ‘bout that?”

“Then you’ll come ‘round to mine, yeah?” This time the man only sighs, shaking his head, as he takes another step from her, only to have her move in on him once more. “Are you trying to tell me ‘no’?” she asks, her tone raising slightly. You bite your lip, furrowing your brow as you see how belligerent she is becoming; the man looks uncomfortable still, but does not raise his voice to match hers.

“I’ve already told you ‘no’,” he says, calmly. “I’m just not interested. I’m sorry.”

The girl moves in on him once again, grabbing at everything she can while he continues to deny her. When you notice how he tries to stop her, you finally intervene, grabbing the girl by her arm and prying her back from him.

“What the hell?” she exclaims, glaring at you. “D’you mind?”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want you doing that,” you say. “Maybe you should take ‘no’ for an answer, and go find your friends. You’re embarrassing yourself.” The girl scoffs, trying to turn back towards the man, but you take hold of her arm again and yank harder so she stumbles away from him. This time, you plant yourself in front of the man and stare back at the girl. “Go sleep it off,” you say. “You’ve had a lot to drink.”

You should have seen the hit coming, but alas you fall backwards against the man you were defending when the girl punches you directly in the face. He catches you, turning you to face him, looking into your eyes in a panic.

“Are you okay?” he asks, brows knitted in concern. You want to respond to him, but you can feel the anger rising inside of you; quickly turning on your heel, you return the punch to the girl, sending her stumbling to the ground to cover her face. You step in closer, prepared to hit her again, but you feel arms wrap around your waist, pulling you back. “Allow it, man,” his voice says quickly. “Seriously, you’ll get bounced.”

“She fuckin’ started it!” you respond angrily, making one more effort to pull from his arms as you feel your original plan slipping from your mind, immediately replaced with the need to fight. The girl scrambles to her feet, spotting what you can only assume is blind rage on your face, and she scurries away, leaving you alone with the mystery man.

You are spun around in his grasp so you can face him; his eyes take in your injury to determine if you needed a medic. He lets a small smirk slip onto his lips as he studies you, and as you are unsure of what he is smiling about, your cheeks flush slightly.

“That was proper,” he laughs. You feel a small twist in your stomach at the way he looks when he smiles, but you clear your throat and look away from him.

“You told her ‘no’,” you say. “She just kept pushing. You’re supposed to have fun at festivals, not be made to feel uncomfortable.” Finally, you look back to him to see that his smile has become less smug, and more thankful. “Most guys would have been more aggressive about that,” you say. “You kept your cool.”

“I don’t hit women,” he says. “I’m Eggsy.” You let out a quiet chuckle at his name, but then introduce yourself as well. “Well, how ‘bout this,” he says, nodding his head to the side. “I’ll repay you by fixin’ you up, and buying you a drink, yeah?”

“Sounds fair.”

He leads you through the crowd, ducking to avoid getting hit by people dancing, and before long, you are at standing outside of a sleek classic caravan. You cannot help but laugh at how luxurious it appears, and you know that you are going to be heading back to a simple canvas tent by the end of the night. Once inside, you sit on the sofa, watching Eggsy wetting a rag in the small sink before he moves to sit beside you.

“Give it to me straight, doc,” you joke. “How bad is it?” Eggsy laughs, gently dabbing at your cheek with the rag; you notice some blood on the rag when he pulls it away from your face momentarily, but he quickly moves it back in to wipe at your chin.

“She got a good hit in,” Eggsy admitted. “You bled on your shirt.” You glance down at your chest to see the red stain that was beginning to set in; you simply nod your head, looking back up to Eggsy. “But I think you broke her nose,” he says. “Which, for quick scrap, is fuckin’ impressive.” You chuckle at his words but shrug your shoulders before you speak.

“Worth it,” you admit. Again, Eggsy laughs, standing from the seat and discarding the rag; he leans against the small stove and stares at you for a moment. Letting out a small, uncomfortable laugh, you shift under his gaze. “What is it?” you ask.

“I don’t think I thanked you,” he says. “I never expected to have someone defend my honor.” You shrug, mumbling out something about not needing thanks. “If I’m honest,” he continues. “When I caught you starin’ at me earlier, I thought about chattin’ you up, but this is even better.”

“What?” you ask, your stomach twisting at his words.

“Yeah, few hours ago,” he nods. “You looked like you wanted to eat me alive.” You pull your knees together, pressing your hands to your thighs as you search for the proper response.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I can see it,” he says. “You even clenched your legs together when I said that.”

“Why were you looking at my legs?”

“Because you look well fit in them jeans,” he chuckles, blatantly staring at your legs, which only makes you blush deeper. “Why didn’t you come up and say something?”

You stare at him for a moment, weighing your options; your first thoughts upon seeing him that day were nothing short of impure, and you would have given anything to spend the night with him. As you sit in a situation where that ending was entirely possible, you find yourself panicking, unsure of how to continue. You notice the corner of Eggsy’s mouth twitch into a smug smirk, and you feel your insides catch fire -- you feel as if he can read all of the thoughts you are having about him.

“How ‘bout this?” he begins. “I’ll give you a kiss. That’s a proper thank you when you rescue someone, innit?”

“That…” you trail off, pulling in a deep breath. “Yeah, alright.” Eggsy moves to sit beside you once again, shifting his body so he was facing you. He licks his lips, tilting his head to the side as he leans in and gently presses his lips to your. It does not last as long as you would like, and when he is pulling away, you find yourself missing the small, simple contact he had given.

“D’you know what?” he asks, his voice low and coming out raspier. “I’m chuffed to bits you found me again today. I was startin’ to think I was out of luck.”

“Why did you tell that girl ‘no’?” you ask suddenly. Eggsy looks slightly shocked that you are asking him such a question, but you clarify. “She was attractive,” you continue. “She had a good body, and she was up for it.”

“Are you not?” he asks, tilting his head to the side with a smirk. “Up for it, that is. Because my goal for the end of the day was to find you.”

“So, if it wasn’t for me, you would have her in here right now?”

“No,” Eggsy says, staring at your mouth with his own lips parted. “If I didn’t get you, I would have been havin’ a wank, probably thinking about when I spotted you dancing earlier.” You laugh and bite your lip when you notice the sincerity mixed with his amusement. “So, if you’re up for it,” he begins. “Then I am, too.” You notice that when he says this, he discreetly tugs at the leg of his jeans and adjusts his hips, and you realize what he is trying to hide. “What?” he asks, noticing the look on your face.

“You’re hard,” you chuckle. “Already.”

“Alright, I’ve been a little hard since you punched that girl in the face,” he admits, looking away from you. “Something about the fact that you tried to go in for more...it was sexy.” You once more stare into his eyes, trying to finally make up your mind on how you want to spend the night.

“Christ, Eggsy.” You swoop in closer to him, pressing him to sit back against the sofa and bringing your hand to cup him through his jeans. With a sharp inhale, Eggsy presses his hips up against your hand, his lips pulling up into a satisfied smirk. You chew on your lip as you watch him struggle to keep his composure, which is immediately lost when he releases a small gasp that you would not have expected. “Fuck,” you whisper, dipping your head towards him and pressing your mouth to his neck.

Eggsy is squirming beneath your hand, your fingers rubbing him along his jean clad erection to get him as hard as you can. Your mouth is relentlessly biting and sucking on his neck, so desperate to get more gasps of pleasure from the man.

“Steady, love,” he rasps, nudging her head with his and stopping her hand. “You’ll leave a mark.”

“That’s the point,” you respond. “Innit?”

“Oi, you mockin’ me?” he asks, grabbing your hips and pulling you on top of him to straddle his thighs. “I should give it to you hard for that.” His enticing grin is drawing you in to him, stirring at your insides. As though he could read your mind, his slips his hand under your shirt, fingers trailing up your back towards the clasp of your bra. “You certain?” he asks, softly. He traces his fingers along your bra clasp, tilting his head to the side with a curious quirk of his eyebrow.

“Yes.” You attempt to keep your voice steady, to let him know that you are serious. A wide grin spreads across his face, you notice, just as he is leaning in to kiss you fiercely. The sigh that turns into a small whimper surprises you, and you are leaning into his kiss, finding it difficult to stop yourself when it comes to the way Eggsy’s lips feel on yours.

Eggsy’s fingers move to catch the hem of your shirt and slip it up your torso; you break the kiss, and allow him to remove the shirt entirely, watching the way that his eyes trail over you as if he was memorizing how you look. Sitting up, he licks his lips, eyeing up your breasts heaving under your bra, so he makes quick work of the clothing before he is pressing his chest to yours. You tip your head at an angle, ducking to avoid the brim of his hat -- which he makes no effort to remove, and you hope that he keeps it that way -- and you lean towards him for another kiss.

One of Eggsy’s hands moves up your stomach, fingers curling around your breast to cup it; he kneads it just to get a moan out of you. Tipping your head away from him, you pant softly, keeping your eyes on Eggsy’s face as he very carefully licks his lips, giving you an idea of what he has in mind.

When he blinks slowly, peering up at you from under the brim of his hat, a cheeky smirk on his face; tilting his head to the side, he goes in towards your breast that he is grasping, dragging his tongue across your nipple. You bite your lip when he traces his tongue around your nipple, and you wish you can see him past the wide brim of his hat, but you do not dare take it off of him.

“Eggsy,” you groan, squeezing his shoulders as you become impatient with his teasing. “C’mon, I don’t want you to tease me.”

“Oh, you don’t?” he asks, finally stopping long enough to look at you. Just as you think he is going to relent and give you what you need, he switches to the other breast, immediately giving a playful bite to your nipple. “I plan on getting you as wet as I can,” he whispers,

You cannot help yourself as you opt to tease him too, trying to make an effort to get his attention; you grind down onto him, getting another soft gasp when he is leaning his head back onto the sofa to peer up at you. When he relaxes his grip, you are moving off of his lap, standing in front of him. While he watches you, waiting for what you are planning to do next, he rubs his hand over his crotch and bites his lip.

“Dirty girl,” he breathed. “Don’t you dare be a fuckin’ tease.”

You kick your shoes off to the side and remove the rest of your clothes, nodding your head towards Eggsy to suggest he do the same. He is quickly on his feet, snatching his hat from his head and dropping it to the sofa while he starts to remove his jacket and shirt as well. You hurry to dim the lights and close the few blinds, knowing that anyone can see into the caravan if they looked. When you focus your attention back to Eggsy, he’s naked as well, stroking over his erection slowly as he studies you.

“How do you want it?” he asks, quietly. Crossing back to him, you come to a stop just in front of him and reach down to grab his hat from the sofa; you place it on his head, the same as how he wore it moments before. “Kinky,” he chuckles.

“Not yet,” you respond. Eggsy quirks an eyebrow at your comment, but you shake your head. “There isn’t nearly enough room to be as kinky as I’d like,” you whisper.

“Oh, my days,” he laughs, taking hold of your hips. “We will definitely come back to that.”

Eggsy leads you towards the opposite end of the trailer nodding his head towards the bed; you take the hint and lay down on your back with your legs spread open for his prying eyes. He lets out a hum of approval, grasping your legs to tug you closer to the edge of the bed then quickly kneels onto the floor in front of you. 

“Mmm, look at you,’ Eggsy mutters, peering up at you. “I’ve barely even touched you and you’re dripping wet.” He slowly drags his index finger through your folds -- just enough pressure to get you shuddering softly and pushing your hips higher to beg for more -- and he immediately sucks the taste of you from his finger. 

He takes hold of your shin, pinning your leg to your chest; you take the hint and hold your leg to give him the access he wants. He’s smirking up at you, grabbing his hat and turning it backwards with a quick wink. Finally, he dips his head down, slowly beginning to tease your clit with the tip of his tongue. A soft, needy moan escapes your lips, and you instinctively spreading your thighs wider for him.

Eggsy tongues your clit gently for a moment, listening to you struggle to keep your breath steady. He tips back, licking his finger before pressing it to your clit; he drags his digit down to your entrance, gently pushing it into you to his knuckle while he begins to tease your clit once again.

“Oh, fuck, Eggsy,” you breathe. He slowly drags his tongue over your clit, his mouth open so he could let out a moan. His moan turns into a dark chuckle, eyes cutting up to look at you. He slips a second finger inside of you, his tongue working even faster over your clit; a loud moan echoes through the caravan, and you quickly realize that it came from your mouth.

Just as you can feel yourself beginning to tighten around his fingers already with your arousal, Eggsy pulls his digits from you, and all you can do is whine. You glare down at him, but immediately feel your mouth go dry as he begins to suck the taste of your from his fingers. He hums around them, not breaking eye contact with you.

“Oh, it’s alright for you to tease me, then?” you ask. Eggsy laughs, pulling his fingers from his lips with a soft pop and then starting to trace them through your wetness again.

“Sorry, d’you want a taste?” He sits up higher on his knees, raising his hand towards you.

Sitting up quicker and with more enthusiasm than you intended, you grasp Eggsy’s wrist and guide his fingers into your mouth so you can taste your juices. The look on Eggsy’s face is one of mesmerized elation, his free hand beginning to stroke over his erection again while he watches.

“You are a fuckin’ gem,” he whispers, as you suck on his fingers.

When you allow him to remove his fingers from your mouth, he playfully shoves you back onto the bed and pushes his fingers back into your entrance. Curling his fingers inside of you and leaning in to tongue your clit once again, and you feel yourself clenching around his digits. Frustrated that your body was betraying you, getting near your climax so soon, but a different feeling twists in you.

“Oh, fuck, wait,” you gasp, sitting up as best as you can. You shove Eggsy back from you and he immediately begins to laugh, looking up at you.

“What happened?” he asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

“You know what you’re trying to do.”

“I thought you wanted to be kinky.” You narrow your eyes at him and grab him by his bicep, pulling his arm so he would get the hint to climb onto the bed. With a chuckle, Eggsy does as you silently requested, crawling up the bed and kissing his way up your stomach. He is taking his time, which makes you feel impatient, so you grasp his shoulders, urging him along faster. “Steady,” he chuckles, pressing a kiss to your neck. “You’re an eager one, eh, love?”

He kisses you deeply, as if he’ll never get another chance; for a brief moment, you wonder what will happen after tonight, but Eggsy begins to tease you gently with the tip of his erection. You edge yourself closer to him, practically begging him not to tease and to get on with it, but Eggsy only chuckles, continuing his task of winding you up.

“What is it?” he asks, with a smirk. “You got somewhere else to be, love?” The smugness in his voice hits you straight in your gut, and you swallow hard to try to keep your composure. “That’s what I thought,” he mutters. While he keeps his eyes on your face, waiting for each and every twitch of anticipation, you reach up to snatch his hat from his head, and put it back on properly. “Like it better that way?” he asks, with a smirk.

“That’s not it,” you reply. Before Eggsy can ask for clarification, you shove him off of you so he drops onto his side next to you. His eyes are wide with surprise, looking at you while he awaits what was to come next. You climb on top of him, settling down onto his thighs. “Condom?” you ask, slowly grinding yourself against his thighs.

“Mmm,” Eggsy hums, then quickly sucks air through his teeth when you delicately drag your fingers over his erection. “Over there.” He nods his head to the drawer beside the bed, and you lean over to retrieve the condom.

Ripping the package open with your teeth -- and earning a smug chuckle from Eggsy at your eagerness -- you quickly roll the condom over his erection, and waste no time in settling down over him. He is buried inside of you as deep as he can be, and you have to keep still for a moment to get acclimated to the way he is stretching you. His hands rub up and down your thighs, his eyes open wide to watch how you arch your back and bite your lip.

“Fuck, you are gorgeous,” he breathes. You tip your head down to look down at Eggsy, taking note of the hint of vulnerability in his eyes as he keeps his focus directly on your face. You cup his cheek, rubbing your thumb across his lips.

Eggsy took hold of your hips, his grip firm so he can begin to guide your hips back and forth; it was a slow movement, teasing almost, which was not what you had wanted initially, but the way Eggsy felt inside of you, made you ache to take things as slow as you could to make it last. You pried Eggsy’s hands away from your hips and laced your fingers with his, using him as support as you took control.

You grind down on him, circling your hips around slowly; Eggsy’s eyes close and he tightens his fingers with yours, breathing out a shuddered breath. Noticing that you are already having an intense effect on him, you bite your lip to keep from smiling and decide to playfully taunt him.

“Eggsy,” you say, watching his eyes flutter open to find yours. “Are you gonna make me scream?” His chest puffs at your question, and he breathes out carefully, then quickly yanks you so your chest is pressing to his.

“You want me to make you scream, babe?” he whispers.

“No, Eggsy, I need you to. Please.”

“Now, you don’t need to beg me, love,” he chuckles, releasing her hands so his arms can wrap around her waist. You settle down harder onto Eggsy, and he presses his feet to the bed to keep his knees apart. “Strap in,” he says.

He begins thrusting up into you, hard and steady, your head already going hazy from the force. With Eggsy breathing hard in your ear, you bury your face against his chest to stifle the moans that he is pulling from you -- but Eggsy, upon realizing what you are doing, takes a handful of your hair to tip your head back from his chest.

“No, no, love, lemme hear it all,” he says. You nod, and keep your head turned so he can hear each noise you make. “Good girl,” he pants, his voice breaking slightly. “You have no fucking clue how bloody tight you are around me.” Already, Eggsy is losing momentum, and you know that he is attempting to make the moment last as long as he can.

You pull back from him, and Eggsy slows until he stops, peering up at you with confusion and breathless panting. You take his hands and place them on the bed before you lean down to kiss him, albeit softly at first, until you deepen it, kissing him so forcefully that you are certain your lips will bruise.

Knowing that you have to keep him wanting more, you break from the kiss, only to have him growl, and break his hands free from your grasp to take hold of you. Giggles fall from your mouth just as he presses his lips to yours again, but you’re pushing him away so you can look down at him.

“Jeez, Eggsy, don’t be so desperate,” you quip.

“Oh, you fuckin’...” You notice his nostrils flare and he bites his bottom lip, then catches you by surprise when he thrusts his hips up. With a gasp, you set your hands to Eggsy’s chest, giving him a teasing glare.

Making every attempt to keep him inside of you as you go, you maneuver around so that you can grab his thighs and steady yourself. You can hear Eggsy groan behind you, immediately understanding what you are planning on doing. Keeping your back arched, you move to press your hands to the mattress; Eggsy sets one hand to the small of your back and uses the other hand to grasp your thigh.

You begin to move again, slowly working up into the pace that Eggsy set before, rolling your hips and pulling off of him until only his tip was left inside of you with each movement. Feeling Eggsy attempting to force his hips up to meet you has you resting on your forearms so you can bounce yourself up and down over him at a faster pace.

“That’s it, like that,” he breathes out, and you feel his grip tighten on your thigh while his other hand falls to your backside to give it a sharp slap. The contact makes you moan -- louder than you would have expected -- and he does it again, even harder this time. “Fuckin’ hell,” Eggsy mutters, fingers squeezing in their place and you are certain that he is going to leave marks.

You can feel something building inside of your stomach, so you reach one hand down beneath you to rub your clit, desperate to climax. Your pace quickens, as much as you want to make it last with Eggsy, you cannot help yourself. The moans that escape your mouth are nothing short of scandalous, and you are painfully aware of how cheap they make you sound, whimpers and loud whines of the man’s name. You do not stop moving, your legs clenching around Eggsy’s muscular thighs as you can feel yourself creeping closer and closer to the edge. The feeling hits you hard in your stomach, sending you crashing into your climax so hard that your legs begin to tremble, moans turning louder

“Look at you,” he groans. “Who’s the desperate one now, eh?” You laugh quickly through your breathless panting as you are trying to regain your composure. You can feel Eggsy sitting up behind you; one of his hands grasps a handful of your hair and urges you to sit up along with him, while the other arm wraps around your waist. He forces you to crane your neck and he kisses along your skin until he reaches your ear. “You want another one, love?” he rasps.

You turn your head to look down at him, seeing the cheeky glint in his eyes; stealing a quick kiss that causes Eggsy to chuckle against your lips, you hum out a yes. Eggsy gently shoves you from his lap onto the bed beside him, and immediately, you scramble to your hands and knees, peering over your shoulder at him expectantly. He has sat up on his knees, biting his lip as he looks at you in awe.

“Where d’you want it, huh?” he asks, maneuvering behind you. He places his hands on your backside, spreading you apart, and you can feel your heart pounding harder in your chest. “Has anyone ever…?” he trails off as you shake your head. “Mmm, we’ll give it a go next time, love.”

You bite your lip and feel your heart soar when Eggsy says ‘next time’, but you do not have long to think about the prospect before he is gently pushing himself back inside of you. The moan he lets out is nothing short of pornographic, his hands taking painfully strong hold of your hips so he is buried deep once again.

Eggsy makes no effort to take it slow, instead holds you still while he rocks his hips back and forth, pounding into you hard enough to create a slapping noise that resonates through the small space. He holds you firmly, the motion of his hips so fluid and perfected, you cannot stop the whines of his name that fall from your lips.

“That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard,” he muttered, hooking his arm around your body and pulling you upright to press against him. You feel his hand slipping up your body until his fingers gently wrap around around your throat, his mouth pressing to your ear. “I’m gonna make you cum again, love,” he whispers. “And then I’ll flip you around and do it one more time...until you can’t fuckin’ move.”

“Eggsy,” you whimper, grinding back against him. He hums in your ear, and it quickly turns into a chuckle as he pushes you face first onto the mattress again, his hand pressing to your shoulder.

As his hips begin to move again, you grasp the sheets beneath you, and shut your eyes, feeling yourself clenching tighter and tighter around Eggsy. The way you begin to bite your lip, you are sure that you will draw blood, arching your back and letting out moans that are more vulgar than you had ever heard yourself release.

This time, when you reach your orgasm, you have to bury your face in the sheets to stifle the sound of your pleasure. Eggsy lets out an amused chuckle as his thrusts come to a stop, pulling out of you and holding onto your sides.

“Shit,” he breathes. “I almost lost it there.” You hum out in response to his statement, but your body is beginning to tire from the intensity of your orgasms. “On your back again, love,” he commands. “I need to see your face this time.”

You slowly make your move to rest on your back, legs spread wide as you wait for Eggsy to take you again. Eggsy is biting his lip and shaking his head as he eyes you up; you prepare to ask him why he is making that face, but he kneels between your legs and dips down to kiss you softly.

“Aching for me, my beautiful girl,” he mutters against your lips as he eases himself back inside of you. You gasp softly against his mouth, the way he stretches your already tender core makes you realize that it is not going to take long before he gets you off again. “Oh, my days,” he breathes out, boxing you in between his arms as he supports his weight on the mattress. “Slow and steady, yeah?”

“Yeah, please,” you whisper, grasping his biceps.

This time you are able to watch how fluid his hips work, rolling against you carefully so he can bury himself to the hilt with each movement. You dig your nails into his biceps, whimpering softly as you peer up at him. The vulnerability is apparent on his face, and you know that he is getting close to his own climax

The moans that he begins to emit are needy -- you are certain much needier than he would have intended -- and he is fully exposed to you with just a few groans of pleasure. He drops his head down to peer between your bodies momentarily, studying how he is moving in and out of you, but when he tries to speak, he merely gasps.

“Fuckin’ hell…” he trails off breathlessly.

Noticing how he is acting, you wrap your arms around his body and pull him down towards you, with your legs tightening against his hips. He is kissing you gently, muttering softly to you about how good you feel around him. You move one hand up to grasp the back of his head, knocking his hat off to get your fingers into his hair. The hand that you kept around his body shifts so your nails are scraping down his back.

A few more of his slow thrusts has one of the most intense and wide spreading climaxes of your life coursing through your body. Eggsy presses his forehead to yours, open-mouthed quick moans coming from him as he finally reaches his own end. His eyes close, his brow knits and he works until he is collapsing on top of you.

You are certain that even if you did not have Eggsy pinning you down to the mattress, you would be unable to move from pure exhaustion. You gently rub your fingers over Eggsy’s scalp while your other hand slowly traces along his spine; Eggsy is humming against your neck, muttering something you cannot understand.

“What is it?” you ask, tilting your head to the side to give him the opportunity to speak more clearly. Eggsy chuckles and kisses your neck quickly, before lifting his head so he can look up at your face.

“That was fuckin’ incredible,” he mutters. “I don’t want to move.”

“We probably should before someone comes in and finds us like this.”

“Mmm, I wouldn’t worry about that one, love. I’m not sharing this place with my mates; it’s just us.” You bite your lip, nodding your head slowly. “What, d’you think I was gonna fuck you and throw you out?” he asks, cupping your cheek. 

“It’s a festival,” you respond. “I figured it was just a one time thing.”

“Course not,” he chuckles. “We aren’t through, you and I.” He slowly slips out of you and sits up, removing his condom while he stood from the bed. You watch him go into the small bathroom for a moment before exiting again, turning the lights off and locking the caravan; crossing back to you, he helps you under the sheets and then slips in beside you. “I mean, I have to take you on a proper date, love,” he says, wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you tighter to him. “And you can’t just vague about your kinks and expect me to let you get away.”


End file.
